


The Miss in Misdemeanor [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Flim-Flam Every Nation [Podfic] [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension, art thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Miss in Misdemeanor" by theladyscribe.</p><p>"On her last day in the country, Carmen breaks into the National Gallery and tilts several paintings just to let Rogers know she cares."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miss in Misdemeanor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Miss in Misdemeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621147) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



  
  
Cover art by: [lavenderfrost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost)  


mp3, Length (with music): 5:44  
Length (without music): 4:23  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20miss%20in%20misdemeanor.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20miss%20in%20misdemeanor%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/miss-in-misdemeanor).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" by Rockapella. 
> 
> STILL SWOONING OVER THE COVER ART.
> 
> I did my best to pronounce all the city names and foreign terms as close to how the natives would pronounce it (e.g. the pronunciation of Bangkok), but I am very sorry if I butchered anything. I DEFINITELY butchered _[hákarl](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%A1karl)_ because there was just no way to pronounce it the way a [native Icelander would](http://www.forvo.com/word/h%C3%A1karl/), so I went with the pronunciation I saw used on food blogs and Youtube videos.


End file.
